House of Levesque
by Paulluvssteph
Summary: Vh1 called Vince McMahon to help them create a new celeb-reality show about a WWE superstar... Who better to do it than Vince's own daughter and son-in-law, Paul and Stephanie Levesque.
1. The meeting

Stephanie McMahon-Levesque woke up to the sound of her house phone ringing. It was only six in the morning; she knew it had to be either two things, an emergency or her father.

"Yes Dad" Stephanie spoke into the phone half asleep.

"Stephanie, good you're woke" Vince replied.

Stephanie just rolled her eyes at her father over the phone. He clearly didn't realize that it was six in the morning and her husband and children were still sleep.

"Yeah I'm awake" Stephanie stated

"I need to speck with you and Paul, about this project I'm working on"

"Okay, when do you need us"

With that said Paul jumped straight up and shook his head violently. He knew whatever Vince wanted, Paul himself didn't

"Sure dad, I love you too, bye" Stephanie spoke into the phone. She then looked at her husband and giggled.

"Aw baby what's wrong" Stephanie asked her husband.

"I don't want to go"

"Come on baby, it might be good news"

"Steph this is Vince McMahon we are talking about"

"Look it's just a small meeting Paul you can get through it"

"Yeah, you're right, so what time he wants us over"

"At ten"

"That's in four more hours"

"I know, just try to go back to sleep, I know you're exhausted by all that traveling.

"Yeah good morning baby"

"Good morning"

Paul and Stephanie slept in a peaceful slumber for exactly one hour. Then they both had a relaxing shower together before heading to the kitchen to join the rest of their family.

"Stop kicking me Trey" Murphy yelled at her younger brother.

"Stop kicking me Trey" Paul (Trey) Levesque III said mocking his older sister by two years.

"Mom"

"Mom" Trey continued to mock her

"Okay that's enough, Trey" Paul told his son putting a stop to his younger children's bickering

"Baby were is Aurora" Paul asked his wife

"I don't know baby, do you know Murphy"

"What" She replied back

"Do you know were Rory is"

"Huh" Murphy said trying to think of a cover up for her sister.

"If you can huh you can hear now, where is she" Paul said a bit irritated by Murphy's attempt to lie to himself and Stephanie about his daughter's were about.

"Where is Rory" Stephanie asked again

"Here I am" Aurora said walking into the kitchen.

"Where were you" Paul asked

"I took a walk" Aurora replied back

Both Paul and Stephanie left the subject alone. Soon Paul and Stephanie arrived at her parents home. Linda then greeted them and escorted them to Vince's office.

"Dad we're here" Stephanie said

"Good sit down you two, I have some news"

"What is it?" Paul asked his father-in-law

"A reality show about a WWE superstar and how he copes with life inside and outside the ring" Vince said trying to sell the idea to Paul and Stephanie.

"That sounds wonderful, what network would launch it though" Stephanie asked her father

"Vh1"

"Who is the WWE SUPERSTAR?" Paul asked

"Paul and Stephanie Levesque"

"There must be another Paul and Stephanie" Paul asked his wife

"Come on"

"No, Vince" Paul said standing his ground

Stephanie looked on as her husband gave his 53rd no. She was trying to wigh the pros and the cons of them doing this.

"Look baby I think we should" Stephanie said tapping her husband

"You what" Paul asked in disbelief

"Look it wouldn't be that bad"

"That's the same thing you said about this meeting"

"Baby it would mean you would have time off" Stephanie told him.

Of course Vince didn't consider the (time off), but he silently and reluctantly agreed.

"Okay I will think about it" Paul said before getting up and leaving the room.

Please review

Vh1 called Vince McMahon to help them devolpe a celeb-reality show about a WWE superstar... Who better to do it than Vince's own daughter and son-in-law, Paul and Stephanie Levesque.


	2. Aurora vs Murphy

**I own nothing except my ideas…**

"Mom please can I go out; Kody said he had something special planed" Aurora said told her mother.

"Ok Rory" Steph said giving in

"Thanks" Aurora replied back giving her mother a kiss before rushing out the door.

Soon after Steph could hear the arguing going on in the room Aurora had just entered.

"Move"

"No you move"

"How about both of you move" Paul said getting in between them both.

Stephanie just shook her head; her daughters have been fighting since they both could talk.

"Stephanie I think we need to put them in the next Wrestle Mania." Paul said walking into the kitchen were his wife was eating an apple

"I would but I couldn't trust neither of them to protect the other in a match."

"Yeah you're right" he replied before giving her a tender kiss.

The kiss soon turned passionate.

"Eww dude get off my mom" said Trey a bit disgusted with his parents intimate display of affection

"Please I plan to do a lot more tonight" Paul responded

"MOOOOOOOM" was heard soon after. "I wonder what I did now, "YES MURPHY"

"You told Aurora she could go out tonight" Murphy asked walking into the kitchen.

Aurora had been going out a lot lately and Murphy had covered for her a lot. This time however was the last straw.

"Yes I did" Stephanie told her youngest daughter

"But you said that we both were on punishment because of the fight this morning after you two left"

"I know sweetie, but today is her birthday and" Stephanie tried to finish but Murphy didn't want to here anymore and stormed out the front door.

"Paul I think I screwed up"

"Yeah you did mom" replied Trey

"Trey shut up and stay out of grown folk's conversation" Paul said a little pissed

"Well dad she said Paul and you are not the only Paul in the room"

"TREY" Paul said his voice becoming louder

"Ok I'm upstairs if you need me"

"Steph I think we need to talk to Murphy"

"Yeah you're right but I don't know where to begin, I mean this jealousy between her and Aurora has to stop" said Stephanie looking at her husband

"I wonder why she acts like that with Aurora" Paul said trying to come up with a reason for his daughter's dislike of each other.

_[FLASHBACK: JULY 28, 2013]  
" Happy birthday sleepy head" said Stephanie sitting beside Murphy in hopes of awaking her 5 year old. _

_Today was Murphy's 5th birthday and Stephanie was going to make damn sure she enjoyed it.  
"Mommy" yelled Murphy excited because of today. _

_Both Paul and Stephanie promised their daughter that this day is the day that she would remember for the rest of her life and Murphy knew that her parents wouldn't lie to her, well besides the time they told her she was going to Disney World without Aurora and Disney World became the dentist office.  
"So cutey what do you want to do today" Steph asked Murphy  
"Can I have a party like Aurora had" She responded back hoping she could  
Before Steph could reply Paul answered the question _

"_Look princess me and mommy would love to throw you a party but we still haven't recovered from Aurora's party" said Paul looking in Murphy blue eyes that he say watering. _

_Aurora stood outside the door instill she heard her father tell her sister why she couldn't have a party this year._

"_Hi mommy, hi daddy" said Aurora allowing her presence to be known. _

"_Hey princess" they said in somewhat of a union. _

_Aurora was the princess everyone knew this, WWE universe knew, the McMahon's and Levesque's knew, and incase Murphy would pretend to forget Aurora was there to reminded her. _

_" Look sweetie I laid out your clothes for you, me and daddy are going to get dressed I suggest you to do the same" said Stephanie talking to both her daughters before her and her husband left the room. _

_When Aurora knew her parents were gone she wasted no time messing with her sister. _

"_Hey Claire" _

_"Don't call me that" said Murphy annoyed by her older sister's presence. _

"_Why not so much prettier than Murphy, but then again you're not pretty so I guess Murphy fits" _

"_Why are you still in my room?" _

"_Why are you still in my LIFE MURPHY, Murphy that a boy name are you a boy." _

_"No I am not Stupid" she said looking away from her sister, she couldn't cry she wouldn't give Aurora the joy in watching her tears fall. _

"_Stupid I am not but you are, because you don't even know why they won't throw you a birthday party" Aurora said _

"_Yes I do daddy just told me" _

"_He told you a story" _

"_Nah UN Daddy wouldn't lie" Murphy said defending her father's honesty. _

"_Your right my dad would not lie, he just stretched the truth, I mean it's true he and mom are tired but the real reason you can't have a party is because your adopted" _

"_No I'm not" Murphy said with a frown on her face "I can't be, I look just like Mommy" _

"_Oh yeah your right, you're not, I forgot you're not adopted, your just mommy's, daddy isn't your daddy" Aurora said _

_"Yes he is" _

_"No he is not" Aurora said getting into _

"_Yes he is" Murphy said pushing her sister away from her _

_"No he is not" Aurora said shoving Murphy _

"_Yes he is bitch" _

_"MURPHY CLAIRE LEVESQUE, I hope I did not just hear what I thought I heard." Stephanie said looking at Murphy with her (You're in trouble look) _

_"No mama" _

_"Don't lie to me young lady" _

_"But mommy Aurora said..." _

"_I don't care what she said apologize" Stephanie said stern. _

_"No" Murphy said in a low whisper but laud enough so Stephanie could know exactly what her 5 year old had just said. _

_"Excuse me" _

_"Mommy I can't" _

_"Why can't you" _

_"Because I hate her" _

_"What did I tell you about using that word Murphy?" _

_"But it's true" _

"_Aurora can you leave us alone" Steph asked speaking to her eldest child _

"_Yes mama" Aurora said rushing out the door. _

"_Murphy I'm disappointed in you at this moment and because of that reason you're staying here, you're grounded" _

_"But mommy that isn't fair, I I I HATE YOU" Murphy screamed with tears flowing down face. _

"_Murphy" Stephanie said trying to confront her daughter while regretting her latest decision. _

_"Leave me alone" Murphy yelled and then hit her mother with all the force in her small body. _

_Stephanie then became overly pissed and took off her belt and gave Murphy what she thought was a long overdue ass whipping. Both Paul and Stephanie promised their daughter that this day is the day that she would remember for the rest of her life and her parent did not lie to her._

_[Flashback Over]_

"I'll tell you why" Murphy said walking into the kitchen.

"Do so then" Paul told her

"The bitch is evil, and you two just can't see it, but you will when you find out what she has been doing behind you backs"

With that said Murphy left the kitchen and headed back to her room leaving her parents to wonder.

Please review


	3. The show is on

I'm sorry if there were some people affined by my last chapter, I'm sorry, I want to make all my readers happy, though I know that that is not possible, I will however take everyone's reviews into consideration. Thank you for your reviews and I hope I receive more.

I own nothing but my wonderful ideas…

Aurora opened the front door at 4:17 in the morning. She had been in once before at 11:00, but snuck out again at 3:oo. She then quietly crept upstairs and into ad least what she thought was her room.

Aurora had opened a door and laid down on the bed

"Ouch, Aurora get off of me

"Murphy" Aurora said

"Naw, Mr. T fool"

"Shh I don't want mom and dad to wake up" Aurora said with her finger attached to her lips.

"Then go to your room and act like your sleep"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Because I want to spend some time with you"

"At 4:24 in the morning"

"Yup" Aurora said kissing her little sister

"Ew" Murphy said whipping her cheek, "This morning you hated me"

"Oh, yeah"

"You're drunk again"

"Yup"

"Come on lean on me" Murphy said getting off the bed and then helping her sister up

"Murphy"

"What"

"Why don't we get along?"

"Because you don't like me remember"

"Oh yeah, I forgot"

Murphy then took her older sister to her room and got her changed into her pajamas, before heading back to bed herself.

The next morning Paul and Stephanie called everyone down for a family meeting.

"What is this about" Trey asked taking his seat by his mom

"Oh daddy just wants to see if you guys want to be on TV." Stephanie told her soon, but said it loud enough that her daughters could also hear.

"What, I would love it, what are doing" Murphy said getting excited

"Hold up, I didn't say that we were going to do this" Paul told his family

"What are we doing mom"

"A reality show"

"No"

"Yes"

"No and Yes"

Everyone then looked at Trey.

"Uh Aurora, why do you say no"

"Because they are going to be following us around, we won't have any privacy"

"Why do you need privacy, unless you're trying to hide something" Murphy replied

"Well I'm not trying to hide anything, but I still don't want everyone in our business" Paul said agreeing with Aurora.

"Look Trey, sweetie what do you want to do" Stephanie asked

"Yeah you're the tie breaker son" Paul told him

"I want to do it" he said in a low voice

"Yes" Murphy said

"Then it's done, let me call dad" Stephanie said getting off the couch

"Yeah I'm going with you mom" Murphy said getting off the couch herself

As soon as they were gone Paul and Aurora looked at Trey, then back at each other.

"Should we get' him dad" Aurora asked

"Yeah"

Paul and Aurora tickled Trey until he screamed I Quit

Soon after Stephanie and Murphy came back down stairs and joined their family again.

"So when are the camera crew coming" Paul asked

"Next Saturday" Stephanie said

They continued to talk amongst themselves until Paul noticed that it was getting late.

"Come on baby, it's past our bedtime" Paul said with a smirk on his face

"Uh" Steph said until she noticed that smirk he had "Oh yeah" she said yawning.

Paul and Stephanie then went up stairs to "Sleep" leaving the kids down stairs by themselves

"Look I'm about to go" Aurora said to her younger siblings

"Go where" Murphy asked

"Nun of your business"

"Well I'm going to"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am or I'm going to tell mom and dad about the drinking and sneaking out"

Aurora thought about it then gave in.

"Okay, come on" Aurora told her sister

They then left the house without their parents' permission or knowledge that their daughters where leaving. Trey was left down stairs by himself, he wasn't going to snitch at all, but he didn't like the fact that Aurora took Murphy with her. He then forgot about his concern and went to bed.


	4. Happy Birthday Paul

**I own nothing but my ideas… Also I got the pairing of Aurora/Kody from KS4EVA**

(July 27, 3:00 a.m.)

The phone rang waking up everyone in the house. The phone rang for constantly till neither Paul nor Stephanie could take it anymore.

"Paul get the phone"

"You get the phone it's my birthday" Paul said sleepy

"Please baby" Stephanie said

"I know it's your dad your dad again"

"I know, I just don't want the phone to wake the kids"

Just then the phone stopped ringing. Paul and Stephanie then closed their eyes again to get some more sleep. However it didn't last because Trey started too banged on the door.

"Mommy get up" Trey yelled on the other side of the door

Paul got up instead and swung the door open; he then picked up his 13 year old son who was only 5'7. Paul was about to yell but reframed when he saw his son's eyes. His eyes didn't look like he was crying, his eyes just looked sad.

"What's wrong" Paul asked his son while he still had him in the air.

"Murphy and Aurora were in an accident"

"What" Stephanie said jumping up to get out of the bed

"Who was on the phone Trey" Paul asked

"Kody"

"Where are they" Stephanie asked putting on some clothes

Stephanie thought that they were at some party and an accident happened. Paul put Trey back on the floor.

"Mom"

"Yes baby" Stephanie said not looking up from tying up her shoe.

"They're in the hospital"

"THE HOSPITAL" both Paul and Stephanie said in a union.

Meanwhile Kody stood in the hospital cafeteria trying to find something to eat. He needed to go home before his mom woke up but figured Stephanie or Paul was going to tell his mother anyway. He also didn't want to leave Aurora in the state that she was in. He grabbed two muffins and walked back to the waiting area.

"Here you go" Kody said handing Aurora a banana nut muffin.

"Thanks" She replied grabbing the muffin.

Aurora just stared down at the ground not even taking a bite of her muffin. The look on Aurora's face broke Kody's heart.

"You know you should be lucky I didn't get you the coffee like you asked because it would be cold by the time you drink it. Kody said with a giggle.

Aurora just stared down at the floor. Kody then moved closer towards her wrapping his arm around her. Aurora however moved his arm without as much as a glance towards him.

"Aurora don't act like this" Kody said

"What am I acting like" Aurora replied back to him

"Never mind lets just change the subject"

"No I want to know what I'm acting like"

Kody shook his head; he could not believe the way she was acting.

"What did the doctor say Aurora" Kody asked

"Her leg is broken and she had to get stenches on her forehead."

"Well at least it's nothing serious"

"Nothing serious, my sister is going to be in the hospital for her birthday" Aurora said getting louder. "The worst part about it is it's my fault"

"Aurora it is not your fault, you didn't force Murphy to get in the car"

"No but I was driving"

Paul and Stephanie then came in and straight to the front desk to ask for Murphy's room number, as Stephanie talked to the lady at the front desk. Paul took notice of Aurora and Kody, he then tapped Stephanie on the shoulder as did Kody to Aurora. Stephanie and Aurora locked eyes and then Stephanie walked past her to go to Murphy's hospital room. Paul however didn't ignore his eldest child.

"What the hell happened?"

"I went to pick up Kody and he had some tequila in a bottle and I drunk allot of it and so did Kody and Murphy. And then Kody had some weed but I was already full so I didn't smoke that much of it but I get really hungry and sleepy when I smoke, so we went to the store and I bought me some cupcakes and hot fries and then they got their stuff and then Kody saw his friend so we told Murphy to get in the car with Kody's friend and she did, so I started driving and when I reached for a cupcake I his Kody's friend car on Murphy's side. As Aurora confessed it felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest, she then buried her head in her father's chest.

Paul didn't reply he just stared at Kody as if he was burning a hole in his daughter's boyfriend head. Kody was getting nervous as he watched his girlfriend's father gawk him with so much angered.

"I'm going to go" Kody said

"No, I'm going to take you home" Paul told him.

Meanwhile Stephanie sat at her youngest daughter's bed side. Stephanie gently ran her hands through Murphy's light brown hair. Stephanie was mad and mad as hell at both of her daughters when she first walked inside the hospital but then she saw Murphy sound asleep and realized she would wait to yell at her. As Stephanie was rubbing her cheek Murphy awoke.

"Mom" Murphy said in a low voice

"Yes baby"

"I'm sorry"

"You should really apologize to your father, it's not fun finding out your child is in the hospital on your birthday" Stephanie told her daughter

"I will" Murphy said nodding her head

"So are you you feeling"

"Actually great"

"Oh that's just the drugs"

"Drugs, what drugs" Murphy asked becoming nervous

"Oh relax I know your intoxicated but they gave you some pain killers also, so really your extremely doped up" Stephanie told her 15 year old

"Oh sorry about that too"

"Oh you will be, see the doctors didn't want to give you the pain killers within your IV because the alcohol would overrule it, so they gave you a shot"

"Oh, what type of shot?"

"A shot that wares off in about 15 minutes, which means you're going to be in a hell of allot of pain. Anyway I'm hungry I about to go get something to eat, I'll be back in 30 minutes, have fun" Stephanie said while getting up and walking out the room.

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**please review the next chapter should be coming soon**


	5. The arguement

**I own nothing but my ideas**

**July 28**

At the Levesque home every room felt silent and depressing. No one was arguing, no one was fighting, and no one came out of their rooms. Trey was the only one who had permission to do anything.

"Mom I'm about to go to the skate park"

"No you're not"

"Why not I'm not on punishment"

"Trey it's dangerous"

"I can't ever do anything around here"

"Sure you can, you can go take Murphy her breakfast"

Stephanie then handed her son a plate so that he could take it to his injured sister. Trey took the plate from his mother and then stomped up the stairs to Murphy's room.

Paul then came into the kitchen with his wife and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Why can't he go" Paul asked her

"Because there are gang members there, they drink and do drugs, and I don't want my son involved in that type of crowd."

"Steph, nobody can make our son do anything he doesn't want to do"

"Can I please protect my baby?"

"Steph he's thirteen, lighten up a bit"

"Did you not pay attention to what happened to your daughters yesterday night, maybe you don't care but I do" Stephanie told him

"I'm very aware of what happened to them, and I do care my children are the only reason I'm still here" Paul told her standing and then going towards the front door

"Well they're almost adults now Paul so you can go away now, because I don't want you nor need you"

"Okay Steph, okay" Paul then turned around towards the door again

"Where are you going?"

"Out" Paul said and then he slammed the door behind himself

Trey had heard the argument from the top step and then ran in Murphy's room when he heard Stephanie coming up the steps

"Murphy" Trey said walking into his sister's room

"What"

"Mom told me to give this to you" Trey said handing her the plate, but peeking outside of Murphy's door to see his mother walking into her bedroom.

Murphy then began to take a bit out of her sandwich. She looked at her brother with an odd since of confusion.

"What the hell are you doing" Murphy asked her brother

"Watching mom" Trey replied back

Aurora then came in the room and closed Murphy's door behind her

"Where did that come from, I have never heard them argue like that" Aurora told her younger siblings

"I know me either" Trey told his oldest sister

"What, what happened" Murphy asked confused

"Mom and Dad just had a fight about us" Trey told her

"Are you serious" Murphy said surprised

"As a heart attack" Aurora said

The day past by rather quickly, guest where coming in and out of the house dropping of birthday presents which Stephanie decided if they could have them or not. Paul hadn't come back and though Stephanie acted as if she didn't care, her heart was breaking in a million pieces. Stephanie had been thinking the worst had happened. The door bell had rung knocking her out of her thoughts.

Stephanie walked over to the door and saw two people standing in front of her…

**I know the ending sucks but I want to tend to my other stories today also but anyway please read and review**


	6. Facing the music

"Trish" Stephanie said with glee

"Steph"

"What are you doing here"

"I came to see about you guys I heard about the accident" Trish told her long time friend

"Let me guess Amy told you"

"Duh, you know she can't hold water"

"True, but on another note let me see him" Stephanie said talking about Trish's son Julian.

"Here you go" Trish said passing her son to her bestfriend

"Oh you have gotten big haven't you" Stephanie said talking to the six month old

"Yes he has" Trish replied back

Stephanie and Trish sat down talking about old times and catching up.

"So where is Paul"

"I thought you were Paul, you know he got drunk and lost his keys or something"

"Oh I guess you don't know where he is then"

"Nope" Stephanie said playing with the baby "How am I going to do this again"

"What" Trish said barely hearing

"Nothing"

"How are you going to do what again"

"Well if you heard me then why did you say what"

Trish looked at Stephanie for a few seconds

"No Steph I'm serious, are you pregnant"

"Uh no" Stephanie said

"Your lieing to me"

"Okay so what if I am"

"Does Paul know"

Trey then came down the stairs and Stephanie quickly dismissed the conversation.

"Where are you going"

"To the garage"

"Ok" Stephanie replied

After Trey left the room Stephanie began talking again

"No he doesn't and by the way he's been acting I would prefer him not to." Stephanie said looking at her best friend

"Why not"

"Trish we're old"

"No we are not" Trish said insulted

"Look Paul hasn't been the same after I told him he couldn't wrestle anymore"

"I understand that but did you tell him that if something happened to his quad again that…"

Stephanie stopped Trish mid sentence "He knows that he would have to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair"

As they continued to talk the house phone rang putting the conversation on hault

"Hello" Stephanie said into the phone

"Hi may I speck with Paul"

"He's not in whom may I be specking with"

The phone then hung up

Meanwhile Paul was in the garage listening to his IPod when he noticed Trey walk past.

"Where are you going" Paul asked

"Over Veronica's house"

"Did your mom say you could go"

"Yes I just asked her"

"So let me get this straight, she want let you go to the skate park in the brood daylight" Paul said staring at him knowing that his son was lying "But will let you go over some girl house that we have never met at night."

"She said it" Trey said

Paul just gave him a smirk

"Please dad please she doesn't have to know" Trey begged his father

"Ok but I want you back here before nine thirty.

"OK" Trey said running off

"Wait boy it's raining outside here get my jacket" Paul said handing over the jacket

After Trey had left Paul felt like it would be best to face the music and go inside the house.

**Thanks for all the reviews and hope to get more **

**Please Review again so I can upload the next chapter **


	7. The truth

"Hey Trish" Paul said walking into the house not making eye contact with his wife.

"Paul are you hungry" Stephanie asked him

"Um no I'm just going to take a shower and go to sleep"

As Paul was walking upstairs Trey came through the door allowing Stephanie's attention to fall from Paul to their son.

"Where have you been?"

"In the garage"

"You were in there for a long time"

"Mom, do you have to be so clingy"

"Clingy" Stephanie said offended

"Mom please don't get mad but I'm not a baby anymore" Trey said looking his mother in the eyes.

Stephanie ignored him and got up to walk in the kitchen. Trish looked at him for a split second and folled her friend.

"Steph he didn't mean anything by it"

"I know it's just…"

"You don't have to tell me I understand"

"They change at any moment and I don't want the kids or Paul to see me crying"

"You need to tell them Steph, and you need to tell them soon"

"I know I just… well not yet"

"Oh, well I'm going to get going so my Jue baby can get some rest" Trish said cuddling her son

"Trish may I ask for a favor"

"Sure Steph anything"

"Can you go to the doctor with me"

"Sure I can I wouldn't let you go scared and alone"

"Thanks Trish" Stephanie said while going in for a hug. Tears then began to appear

"Oh lord here goes the water works"

Trey stood by the listening to his mother and his Aunty Trish talking he had a million things running through his mind but one thing he knew was certain was that his mommy was sick. Trey then ran upstairs to Aurora's room and knocked on the door.

"What" Aurora said peaking through the door.

"Come out we need to talk" He said his voice quivering

"I'm busy"

Trey then pushed the door completely open to reveal Kody sitting on the bed. Trey just rolled his eyes what he wanted to talk about was way more important than their make out session.

"Come with me" Trey told his oldest sister

Aurora followed him until they reached Murphy's room. Trey then opened the door.

"Excuse you two, ya'll could at least have knocked" Murphy complained

"Mom is sick" Trey told them

"Get her ass some soup" Murphy said laying back down

"NO, I think mom has cancer"

"WHAT" Both Aurora and Murphy said in a union

"Yeah I overheard and Trish talking about not telling us and going to the doctors"

"We have to tell dad" Aurora said

Aurora then ran in her parents room tapped her dad to awake him. "Daddy wake up please"

"What, what is wrong"

"Mom"

"What" Paul said jumping out of the bed "Where is she"

"Downstairs" Aurora told him "Dad sit down"

"What I was just laying down now what's wrong with Steph"

"She has… She's sick very sick"

"What do you mean sick"

"Cancer sick"

"What" Paul said about to cry. He knew he had to be strong for his children. He knew that they needed him the most right now. "Look baby girl let me talk to your mom"

"That's why I told you, she wasn't even going to tell us"

"She wasn't" Paul said hurt, sure he and Stephanie had been having problems but were they this extreme that she felt that she couldn't tell him about her having, no he couldn't even say the word. Aurora had left to comfort her younger siblings while Paul thought about what he was going to say.

Stephanie walked in the room to see her husband pacing back and forth. She walked up to him and put her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Paul" Stephanie said waving her hand

"Steph, we need to talk" Paul said it had been a long time ago when he last seen his wife glow. He didn't know why that came to mind but it had. "Steph your beautiful"

"Thanks baby"

"Steph I know"

"You know what"

"Come on baby lets get serious"

"How did you find out"

"Aurora said Trey overheard you and Trish"

"Oh god the kids know, I bet they hate me now"

"Hate you, no baby they can never hate, not in a million years" Paul said grabbing her hand

"Paul I'm sorry that I kept this from you but I didn't know how you were going to react"

"Shh baby I'm here for not only these kids but for you too" Paul wiped a tear from his eye then continued talking "I love you Steph and I don't want to lose you ever"

"Baby it's okay" Stephanie said wondering why he was so emotional for this pregnancy.

"How long have you known" Paul asked her

"Two months"

"You've been doing this alone for two months" Paul said surprised

"Yeah"

"Okay, when is your next appointment" Paul asked her

"Tomorrow baby" She told him hoping he would want to come now that he knew about the baby. That would make her happy to hear that they could finally spend some alone time together but then again alone time got her into this mess.  
"Good I'm going"

"I would like that baby but I just remembered that I already asked Trish"

"Trish, Trish should have told me" Paul said getting upset with the mention of Trish's name

"I asked her not too"

"I understand that but look at it from my point of view"

"Yeah I know your right"

"Anyway" Paul said beginning to calm down "What type do you have"

"Uh I don't know it's too early to tell"

"Oh I guess"

"What do you want it to be"

"Nothing a lump that is just there"

"Huh" Stephanie said eyes widen as she looked at her husband

"What" Paul said looking at her

"If you don't want this baby you could…"

"Wait baby" Paul said grabbing Stephanie

"Don't wait baby me"

"No Steph, you said baby"

"Duh that what I'm having, have you been smoking weed"

"No Steph I thought, well me and the kids thought you had cancer"

"Cancer"

"Yeah baby we were so scared and upset"

"I'm scared and upset to think that ya'll thought like that" Stephanie said looking at him "Well we got to tell the kids that I don't have cancer" Stephanie then went to leave the room to talk to her babies.

"Steph"

"Yes Paul" Stephanie said turning her attention towards her husband

"I don't care what we're having as long as the baby is healthy and beautiful like you"

**Please review and thanks for reading**


	8. Thanksgiving part 1

November had hit pretty quick and the cameras where now rolling. Stephanie wanted to prepare a dinner for the whole family at Thanksgiving along with the help of Marissa and Lynn. Aurora and Murphy were helping to of course though they didn't know it yet. Murphy's leg was doing much better, so Stephanie thought that this was the perfect time.

"Aurora, Murphy can you two come down here" Stephanie yelled upstairs "Paul can you please put on the turkey"

"You're the one who said you wanted to fix dinner not me" He said getting off the couch to do as she said.

"Mommy I tried" Murphy said with her lip poked out, she was acting like a five year old and when she was five she acted like a fifth teen year old.

"You are so backwards" Stephanie told

"Huh" Murphy said not understanding where that came from.

"Never mind come on you two let's get started"

Both girls walked into the kitchen slowly moving as if they had molasses in their pants.

"Murphy you do the pies and cakes, Aurora you do the sides like dressing and potato salad.

Two hours had passed and Murphy was the only one with majority of the things that were ready. She had three pies ready and a coconut cake finished.

"Mom I will be right back" Aurora said dashing up the stairs

She then snuck in her room. "Kody, Kody"

"Shh, what" Kody said crawling from under the bed

"I brought you some of my pie" Aurora said taking her fork and giving him a piece.

"Um this is good Rory, you made this"

"No Murphy did but I could if I wanted to" Aurora said smiling at him

"Oh okay" Kody replied looking at the pie. He hadn't ate a decent meal in months, and he had been there for the last four. "Aurora, I think it's time I go"

"What, why"

"Because I'm starving over here"

"Okay, but I can't cut the turkey Thanksgiving hasn't even came, I will most likely get in trouble for cutting the pie before thanks giving well where will you go"

"To a shelter maybe"

"A what, Kody no, No you are not going to a shelter, I rather you go stay with your mother"

"I rather not, her or my dad"

"Okay then you're staying"

"No, look Aurora I love you but, I'm starving here not to mention that it's a 6'5 body building machine who might kill me if he finds out that I've been sharing a bed with his daughter. "

"But…"

"Shh" He said putting his single finger to her lips "Look regardless of where I go I'm going to always be with you" He then kissed her lips gently.

"Please stay just for one more night" Aurora said in a whisper tears coming down her cheek. It killed her to think that Kody didn't want to stay with her. She knew it was more of her father that scared him then just being hungry. It wasn't like he never ate she would sneak him food when she could.

"I suggest you two go down stairs now, because we need to have a long talk" Stephanie said from Aurora's doorway.

Meanwhile, Paul and Trey where in the gym watching WWE on demand it was the four-way McMahon corner match at Wrestle Mania 2000.

"Mane that was a match and Uncle Shane was too funny, the whole family was funny" Trey said laughing

"Yeah that was a cool match not really one of my best though"

"I wish I could wrestle"

"You do" Paul said looking at his son. Trey was starting to look more and more like him as he grew older. It surprised Paul to hear him say he wanted to follow in his footsteps instead of being one of the suits.

"Yeah I do"

"So why haven't you told me before, we could be training" Paul said with a smile

"I doubt that, mom want even let me go to the skate park, I remember when I first told her I wanted to wrestle she said "No, wrestlers get hurt ask your dad".

"Yeah they do I mean I'm living proof, I would love to get into that ring one more time" Paul said now staring into space.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Hey Paul were going to miss you man" MVP said patting one of his mentors on the back**_

"_**I didn't think you were going to do it mane, but hey I guess Stephanie has you whipped" Randy Orton commented.**_

"_**What the hell are you guys talking about?"**_

"_**So you finally decided to retire huh" John Cena said**_

"_**Retire, what the hell" Paul said looking at the locker room like they were all nuts.**_

"_**Here" Kofi Kingston said handing Paul a script **_

_**After going over the script Paul knew whose name was all over this and he stormed down to her office. A few members of the creative team were in their discussing a future storyline concerning MVP and Jeff Hardy.**_

"_**What the hell is this" He said storming in and throwing the script on her desk "Huh answer me Steph"**_

"_**Paul calm down we have company"**_

"_**You think I give a… explain yourself"**_

"_**I will later on I'm busy right now"**_

"_**So you're not going to give me an answer, okay, maybe he will" Paul said jacking up the nearest creative team member"**_

"_**Paul stop"**_

"_**Why did you do this" he said letting the man go.**_

"_**Because I don't want you to get hurt anymore you have one more string in your leg before the doctor says that you can't walk again" Stephanie said her tone matching his loud and bitter.**_

"_**Well I'm not doing this tonight or any other night" He said lowering his voice**_

"_**Oh yes you are"**_

"_**Oh no I'm not"**_

"_**Paul this is nonnegotiable, you will retire as written"**_

"_**Make me"**_

"_**Paul if you don't retire then I'm going to have to fire you" Stephanie said a single tear rolling down her cheek.**_

"_**Go to hell Steph" with that said Paul walked out of the room**_

_**End Flashback**_

"I never knew about that dad"

"Of course, me and your mom never wanted you guys to know"

"Mom was selfish"

"Yeah you can see it that way or you can see it as me being selfish, I agreed to retire because spending time with you guys was more important than anything else I had plans to do.

"Yeah, well can I go"

"Go where"

"Over my girl's house"

"I don't care, just take my coat I don't want you to be cold tonight and then be crying to my wife talking about you sick"

"Well my momma will take care of me of me if that happens"

"Yeah, momma's boy but she will kill you when she finds out that you been going over some chick's house"

"Well I'll just tell her daddy told me I could" with that said Trey left the house.

Paul sat in his gym a little longer until he heard Stephanie yell his name from upstairs

"What's wrong now" Paul thought out loud as he made his way upstairs.

**Please Review I know this was short and didn't to much happen but the next chapter has a lot to do with what happened in this chapter… Veronica will make her appearance as well as the McMahons and the Levesque as a whole.**


	9. Thanksgiving part 2

**I own nothing but my idea**

"What's wrong this time" Paul said walking up the stairs

"Dad brace yourself because you are going to be so so so so mad" Murphy said coming from the kitchen

"Murphy go upstairs" Stephanie demanded

"I know that voice" Murphy said slowly walking up the steps.

"Paul, Aurora has something to tell you" Stephanie told her husband. She then sat down beside him on the love seat.

"Well dad... well Kody and I... we... well Kody has been staying here for a while now" Aurora said expected to be yelled at

"You know Aurora you are a piece of work" Paul told her in calmly manner, sure he was mad but he wasn't going to show it. However he was going to show how angry he was at Kody "And you... how dare you"

"Dad please it isn't Kody's fault" Aurora said

"Aurora don't defend him, how long have you been here" Paul said slightly moving Aurora out of the way.

"A few months" Kody replied back simply terrified

Stephanie interfered "Look it's almost time for dinner, Kody you can stay only for dinner"Stephanie told him

"No he can't" Paul said upset

"Yes he can... Paul can I have a moment with you alone" Stephanie said walking up the stairs towards the master bedroom

Paul reluctantly followed her, he knew that they were just going to argue and this time no matter what she said he wasn't folding. When he reached the bedroom, Stephanie immediately jumped on him.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up wait, what are you doing" Paul said thinking that she was attacking him until he felt her lips on his neck.

Stephanie stopped kissing his neck and looked into his eyes "What does it look like I'm doing, now come on take off your pants" Stephanie said going for his zipper

"What... no, were you not just down stairs... did you not hear me beginning to yell at those kids" Paul asked

"Yes baby and I think it's so hot when you yell" Stephanie said planting kisses on cheek

"What no, wait you do"Paul said realizing that this might be the last time his wife feels like having sex

"MURPHY" Paul yelled

"What no what are you doing" Stephanie whispered

"YES DADDY" Murphy yelled

"GET YOUR ASS OFF THAT PHONE AND GO GET STARTED COOKING THE REST OFF THAT DAMN FOOD" Paul yelled "How was that baby" Paul said kissing her back

"I like it" Stephanie said releasing the kiss and grabbing his hand for him to follow her to the bed

"Damn I've been waiting for this" Paul said allowing her to lead the way

"No that was my dad doing all that yelling" Murphy told her friend Chad "Hold on I got another call on the other end"

Murphy: Hello

Trey: Hey has anyone came over yet

Murphy: Nope, well unless you count Kody

Trey: Aw well... Kody, anyway I think I'm going to invite my girlfriend

Murphy: I don't know if that's a good idea, you know with her being pregnant

Trey: Yeah I guess your right

Murphy: Well I'm talking to Chad on the other end so... bye

Murphy then clicked back to the other end...

Three hours had past and both the McMahon's and the Levesque's had arrived

"Stephanie, this food looks delicious" Patricia told her daughter-in-law

"Thanks mom" Stephanie told her

"Where is Paul" Linda asked her daughter

"I believe he is in the shower, I will be right back" Stephanie then left the two women in the kitchen as she went to get her family. "Aurora" Stephanie said walking into her room

"Huh" Aurora said getting dressed

"Hurry up, your grandparents are asking about you"

"Okay" Aurora told her

Stephanie then went into Murphy's room "Murphy hurry up"

"Here I come" Murphy said putting her hair into a ponytail

Stephanie knocked on Trey's door. When she didn't get a reply she walked right in. "Trey..." but then she stopped when she noticed that he wasn't in his room. She then left and closed his door.

"Paul have you seen Trey" Stephanie asked her husband only to see him still asleep "Paul wake up" She said poking her husband

"Baby I'm tired" Paul said grabbing her and pulling her into bed with him. Paul began to kiss her on the neck

"Baby, I'm serious" Stephanie said breaking away from him "Call your son and tell him to get to this house now" Stephanie said getting out off bed to walk down stairs.

"Here they all come" Stephanie said informing her family

"So Kody, what school are you going to next year" Vince asked the seventeen year old

"I'm going to Land-view Community College" Kody replied back

"Now where exactly is that" Paul Sr. replied

"It's in Pennsylvania" He told the two concerned grandfathers

"Aurora is going to Boston University" Vince said proudly

"Oh really" Kody said not wanting to tell her family she wasn't going

"Hey Pop-pop, hey G-daddy" Aurora said giving both her grandfathers pecks on the cheek

"Aurora, how are you" Paul Sr. said

"I'm fantastic G-daddy" Aurora said excusing herself to go into the kitchen with the rest of the women

"Hi everyone"

"Oh hi Aurora, where is your sister" Linda asked her

"Upstairs on the phone"

"Am not" Murphy said entering the room

"Murphy, Aurora, both of you get the food and put it on the table" Stephanie instructed her children

"Yes mam" Murphy said saluting as both girls did as they were told

"So I heard Aurora isn't going to Boston" Patrica said

"And who told you this" Stephanie asked getting a glass of water

"Murphy" Patrica said

"What a reliable source that is" Linda said laughing

"I know right, Murphy gossips like it's nobody's business" Stephanie told her mother-in-law

"Stephanie in all honesty, I believe Aurora is going to follow that boy" Patrica told Stephanie

"I don't think so... he is just a faze, Aurora want even think about him after this year" Stephanie said "Okay everyone come eat"

"But Shane and Marissa aren't here yet" Linda told her daughter

"To bad, PAUL GET DOWN STAIRS NOW" Stephanie said walking to the dining room

"What crawled up her ass and died" Patrica whispered as Linda laughed

Veronica stood outside and watched the family through the window. She wanted to knock on the door so badly but she didn't want to disturb their family time Paul might not ever forgive her if she were to do that. She continued to look through the window as they began to prey.

"Okay who wants to bless the table first" Stephanie said

"Paul" Vince said pointing to his son-in-law

"Well, I rather wait for Trey" Paul told them

"Did you call him" Stephanie asked her husband

"He didn't answer"

"Here he comes" Murphy responded as she looked out the window "What the..." Murphy then got out of her set and went outside.

"What is Murphy doing" Aurora said

"I don't know" Kody said peeking around the corner, it's a girl with her

"Must be Chad" Aurora said laughing as Stephanie gave her the look

Murphy then walked inside with a girl. "Everyone this is Veronica"

"VERONICA" Paul said standing up "So your the one who has been playing on my phone"

"No... no sir" Veronica said

"She calls and asks for you" Stephanie said looking at Paul

"No... no..." Was all Veronica could get out

"Mom... Dad... this is Trey as in Paul the third's girlfriend Veronica" Murphy told them

The whole entire family was stunned. This girl looked further along then Stephanie. Paul was speechless, was Murphy serious. He then sat down again. Stephanie however left the room, never before in her life she would have thought her son's child would be born before hers.

"How many months are you" Linda asked the young girl

"Nine"

"Wow" was all Aurora could say

"How old are you" Paul asked her

"Thirteen"

"Veronica sit down, your welcome to anything we have fixed" Paul said excusing himself to go and find Stephnaie. Murphy also followed him as did Aurora.

"Go away" Paul told his daughters

"Dad, that's not Trey's baby" Murphy told him

Paul was stunned but happy at the same time. "Stephanie open up, that baby don't belong to us" Paul said laughing.

Stephanie then swung the door open. She was on the phone visibly pissed, as then sat down on the bed and signaled Paul to come in.

**Stephanie: I don't care who, she is... Get your ass home NOW**

**Trey: I'M ON MY WAY**

**Stephanie: Trey you have 10 minutes to get from where ever you are... if your not here by then, I'm... Trey just get her now**. Stephanie said wanting to deal with him when she saw him. She then hung up the phone.

"That's not Trey's baby mom" Murphy told her

"i know he told me, it's her step fathers" Stephanie said

"Are you serious" Paul said completely shocked

"As a heart attack" Stephanie replied back

"If Kody is here and Veronica is here, can Chad come on Christmas then" Murphy asked

"Who is Chad" Paul asked

"Some rich snob" Aurora said

"Sure" Stephanie said going back down stairs

"No he can not" Paul said following his wife "I can't have two Vince McMahon's in the same house"

"Whatever you will like Chad unlike Kody" Murphy said as Aurora pushed her

20 minutes later

"Okay I'm hungry now" Vince said making it clear

Shane and his family had finally arrived as did Lynn and hers. Trey also arrived as well.

"Okay dad we're ready now" Stephanie said. They had to reheat the food.

"Who's cutting the turkey" Paul Sr. asked

"I am" Paul replied back

"Okay well chop-chop" his dad replied back

When Paul Sr and Vince got together it was Paul's worst nightmare. All they did was praise Stephanie and bash him.

"Sure thing dad" Paul said rolling his eyes as the entire tabled laughed at his actions. Paul cut the turkey as everyone dug into the food and started random conversations.

"So Aurora what school are you going to" Murphy asked as she drunk her sweet tea.

"You know what school I'm going to Murphy" Aurora replied back

"I forgot, tell grandma and pop-pop"

"Murphy shut up and eat your food" Aurora said becoming so annoyed

"Kody what about you." Murphy asked him

"What about me" Kody responded

"What school are you attending in the fall"

"I'm not sure yet"

"Well it's time to start thinking about it" Paul told his daughter's boyfriend

"Yes sir"

"I thought you said you were going to some community college" Vince asked

"That was just a joke" Kody said as all eyes were on him

"So your a lair" Paul Sr. asked as Paul laughed

"Yeah are you" Paul asked as Stephanie hit him in the arm

"No sirs"

"Well Aurora and Kenyon are both going to Boston University" Shane dotted

"Aurora your going to Boston too" Kenyon asked his younger cousin. They were always close but since they both started dating, they both kind of drifted apart.

"Yes" Aurora said as everyone looked at her "May I be excused"

"No, for what... are you feeling sick" Stephanie asked

"No mam', I'm just not hungry" Aurora replied back

"What, Aurora not hungry... that's hard to believe" Murphy said beginning to laugh as Paul told her that was enough. Aurora went upstairs and laid down maybe she was making a mistake by going to college with Kody. Or maybe it was the fact that she was hiding the fact that she really didn't want to go to college at all.

"So Murphy do you have a boyfriend yet" Linda asked her second granddaughter

"Somewhat" Murphy replied back

"What's his name" Patricia asked

"Chad" Both Murphy and Paul said at the same time

"Chad... Chad, who, do we know the family" Vince asked

"No... thank goodness" Murphy replied back

"So how old is he" Linda asked

"Does he have a car" Patricia asked

"What do his parents do" Paul Sr. asked

"Is he a liar" Vince said looking at Kody as Kody looked away.

"Sixteen... no...I don't know... and no I guess" Murphy said wanting to be excused herself. Stephanie sensed that and told her she could leave.

"I would really appreciate it if you four stop grilling me children" Stephanie told them

"Please just let them get Trey with this hair, I mean you can hardly see his face... dude you look like Aurora with longer hair" Kenyon said

"Well actually we were going for you next Kenyon... why so many piercings" Vince asked

"And don't forget the Mohawk pop-pop" Trey said as he, Veronica, Declan, and the rest of the family left Vince and Kenyon alone to talk about business attire.

Thanksgiving ended early than usual. Stephanie went to bed after the guest had left. Paul decided that it was time he had a discussion with Trey and Aurora about their friends. Paul told them to follow him to the living room, as Murphy kept Kody and Veronica company in the den.

"Veronica has no where to go...Her mom kicked her out dad, please you have to let her stay."Trey pleaded.

"Okay she can stay tonight but in the morning I'm going to talk to her mother. She can't just leave her daughter out on the street pregnant or not... Tell Murphy to set show her one of the gust rooms upstairs away from your room" Paul the now thirteen year old did what his father requested. "Okay... the answer is no I don't care were he goes but he can't stay here."

Aurora had her arms folded. What he was saying to her was exactly what she expected to her. "Whatever" She said standing up and leaving the living room

"AURORA, come back here"

"Why... it's not like I'm being treated equally right now... you just met this girl and you have been knowing Kody for almost a year now... what would it take for him to stay, for me to have a baby" Aurora replied.

"Aurora if I were you, I would shut the hell up... he has been staying here for... I don't even know how long he has been here... In your room at that... so you might as well tell him to pack up and get on the first bus going back to where ever he is from" Paul told her "My house...my rules and as long as you live here, you will abide by them" Paul said walking out

"Well doesn't look like I will be living here anymore" Aurora mumbled as Paul kept walking thinking she was bluffing.

**Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I will post more soon. Please review... I love them like I love skittles.**


	10. Aurora and Murphy

**I own nothing but the idea... The song was song by Xscape**

"Kody" Paul said walking back into the living room seeing Kody sitting there alone.

"Yes sir" Kody said in a soft voice but loud enough for Paul to hear

"Here" Paul told said while handing him an envelope

Kody looked inside for a moment before responding "What's this for"

"It's for you to go home to your mother or get a hotel for a couple of night, it's your choice Kody" Paul told him "I just hope you make the right choice"

"What's the right choice" Kody asked him

"To stay away from Aurora... you don't want Aurora to follow you and then if things don't work out she want have anything to fall back on... Think Kody... Think about Aurora for minute and not your self"

"With all do respect Mr. Levesque, I love your daughter and I would do anything to make her happy... and if she wants to be with me I will stay in a cardboard box at the end of the curb if that means we can see each other" Kody told him

"Look how much do you want kid... to stay away" Paul said pulling out his wallet. Kody wasn't fooling him. He knew Kody didn't deserve to be with Aurora and it made him upset that Aurora couldn't see that for herself.

"I don't need your money" Kody said dropping the envelope on the Coffey table.

They stood their for a moment in silence before Paul went upstairs to tell Aurora to get the rest of Kody's things together. He didn't want Kody near her at all. Paul walked into Aurora's room to tell her what he just told Kody and for her to get his clothes and stuff.

"AURORA" Paul said knocking on the door as Murphy answered it

"What" Aurora said wiping her tears

"Get up and get his stuff out of here" Paul told her

"Why do you have to talk to me like that" Aurora asked

"Why did you have to lie to me like that... what you did was unacceptable"

"Dad calm down... why are you acting like this" Murphy asked him

"Murphy just stay out of this" Aurora told her as she got up started to pack Kody's things

Paul then left his daughter's room with a smile on his face, he was finaling getting his way. Kody was finally out of his life. Paul walked back down stairs to sit with Kody as Aurora finished packing. When she came down stairs she gave Kody his bags and she gave him the longest tightest hug she could before Paul pulled them apart and Kody walked out the door.

"I love you Aurora Rose"

"I love you too Kody" Aurora replied back as Paul slammed the door in his face.

Aurora then walked in the living room and sat down.

"Don't let him back in this house" Paul told her

"Why would you say that... I don't even want to be here" Aurora said grabbing the envelope without Paul noticing it and sticking it in her pocket. She then stomped upstairs to Murphy's room.

"What... what's that"

"Tell me why dad gave Kody a thousand dollars to leave the state" Aurora said throwing the envolpe on Murphy's bed

"Wow" Murphy said

"Did you pack my stuff"

"Yup" Murphy told her "I really think you should stay"

"Murphy, I have to go... now I need to other favors"

"What Rory" Murphy said looking away

"I need thee hundred dollars"

"What... you have a thousand"

"i know but we need three hundred for a place to stay and transportation for the night"

"Fine" Murphy said going into her shoe box as she handed Aurora the money "okay what's the other favor"

"okay this is very important"

"Okay what is it" Murphy said her head was held down she couldn't believe that she was helping her sister run away

"I want you to tell mom, Trey, and dad that I love them but I had to do this for me" Aurora said with tears in her eyes as Murphy looked at her

"Okay" Murphy said wiping her tears with her thumb

Aurora then hugged her younger sister for what seemed like eternity. Before she let go and kissed her on the cheek "I love you Murphy, no matter how much I might say the opposite please don't ever charge it to my heart"

"I love you too Aurora" Murphy said turning away from her "Now go, Kody is waiting on you" Murphy told her older sister

Aurora did as her sister said. She had gotten her bags and the money and she left. Kody and Aurora were on their way to where ever the wind blew them.

Kody and Aurora sat on the greyhound bus in dead silence. "Aurora" Kody said breaking the ice

"Yes, baby"

"Do you have any candy or something, my mouth is dry"

"Yeah I think I do" Aurora then looked inside her bag and right by the candy was a note.

_**Aurora as I was packing your things I couldn't help but think about that song by Xscape, you know the song we used to sing back when we were younger, The Arms of the one who loves you. I know that your going to chase a dream a dream that we don't understand but just know that if you need to come back home, I'm positive that you can. I love you my intelligent, talented, beautiful sister. **_

_**I know you?re going  
I can?t make you stay  
I can only let you know I?ll love you anyway  
and if the road you take leads to heartbreak somewhere down the line  
if someone ever hurts you or treats your heart unkind**_

Chorus:  
You just run to the arms of the one who loves you  
you just run to these arms  
and these two arms will keep you warm  
when rain has felt your heart  
never fear I?m never far  
you just run  
to the arms of the one who loves you

I want you happy  
I want the best for you  
and if you have to leave to find your dream  
I hope that dream comes true  
and if the world you find brings you hard times  
if someone makes you cry  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll be standing by

Chorus  
_**  
Oh my love is strong enough you know  
strong enough to let you go  
but I?ll always hold you inside my heart  
and if you should ever change your mind  
you can come back anytime  
and when you do  
and when you do  
you...  
you just run**_

Chorus (2 times)  
you just run to the arms of the one who loves you  
Run to the arms of the one who loves you

_**I love big head forever yours Murphy... P.S. I want my money back, and I know you know my address**_

Aurora laughed at the last comment a little before she passed Kody his candy

"Kody"

"Yes"

"Never mind"

"Oh okay"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I'm sleepy"

"Well then go to sleep" Kody told his girlfriend

"Okay" Aurora said her eyes already shut as Kody rocked her to sleep.

**I know it's short but I hope you all enjoyed it... Thanks for hanging in there with me please stay tuned for the next chapter**


	11. Aurora and Kody

**I own nothing but my idea**

**Flashback**

"_**Mommy" A four year old Aurora said tapping her mother on the leg as she walked into the kitchen.**_

"_**Wait a minute cutey, let me finish cleaning this up" Stephanie replied back as she got the cereal off the floor**_

"_**Mommy who did that"**_

"_**Your daddy" Stephanie said rolling her eyes. He made the mess but she had to clean it up**_

"_**Why are you cleaning up then, when I mess up Murphy doesn't have to clean up" Aurora commented**_

"_**I know but daddy went to get the baby for me instead" Stephanie told her oldest child. **_

"_**That's not fair...daddy isn't fair" Aurora said helping her mom as Murphy ran through the kitchen and into the cereal that was just cleaned up**_

"_**MURPHY" Stephanie said yelling at the two year old as she then spotted her husband hiding. "Paul can you stop playing for one minute"**_

_**Paul then made his presence be known by grabbing Aurora and then Murphy and ticking them both. "Yeah I can stop playing but I don't want to"**_

_**Stephanie rolled her eyes "Well where is my baby"**_

"_**He's up stairs laying in his crib most likely chewing his fist" Paul responded**_

"_**Here finish cleaning up your mess" Stephanie told him as she got up to go and get her infant son. Stephanie walked into the nursery where her son was there doing exactly what his daddy said he would be doing. "Hey handsome" Stephanie said picking him up "Are you hungry".**_

"_**Are you mad at me" Paul said standing in the door way**_

"_**A little yeah"**_

"_**Why may I ask"**_

"_**Because first you make a mess in the kitchen like a five year old... then you say your going to get the baby while I clean it up, meanwhile you decided your not going to see if he's hungry, or if he's **_

_**wet but you go and wake up Murphy so us two can run all over the house... Grow up Paul" Stephanie told him as they stared at each other on silence.**_

"_**Are you finish..." Paul asked as Stephanie looked away "Well if you are, he's clearly not wet, and I was coming back up with his bottle... I didn't wake Murphy she woke up on her own and I was just trying to cheer her up because she cries if your not the first person she see's when she wakes up" Paul informed her.**_

"_**Okay, whatever Paul" Stephanie said not wanting to argue with him**_

"_**Can I have a kiss" Paul said walking over to his wife. As he touched her chin they heard a loud bash. They both then heard Murphy cry as they ran down stairs.**_

"_**What happened" Paul said seeing class shattered on the living room floor**_

"_**We were playing then Murphy knocked the glass down" Paul looked at Murphy who Stephanie was holding. Her foot was cut and she was hysterically crying. "Aurora go upstairs and don't come back down until I say so, your in trouble" Paul told her**_

"_**But"**_

"_**No buts... get upstairs now"**_

"_**Daddy your no fair" Aurora said going upstairs "I'm going to run away"**_

_**Paul just shook his head as she went upstairs. He wasn't mad at her, he just knew that Stephanie was mad at him for it. They weren't suppose to be playing in the living room and if it wasn't for him doing it early they probably would have never done it. **_

"_**You didn't have to yell at her"**_

"_**I know... I know"**_

"_**You need to talk to her about what she did wrong... even though it was your fault too" Stephanie said putting some on-mint on Murphy's foot.**_

"_**Yeah" Murphy said as Stephanie laughed**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Aurora" Stephanie said knocking on her oldest daughter's door. "Aurora open up" Stephanie said twisting the knob as she walked in. The bed was made and some of Aurora things were gone, even her favorite teddy bear that her dad had given to her when she little. Stephanie then grabbed her phone and dialed Aurora's number, but she only got her voice mail before she noticed that the phone was on the night stand next to the bed. She then walked to her youngest daughter's room. "Murphy".

"I'm sleep" Murphy said laying down in her bed. Her eyes were closed but she could clearly hear her surroundings.

"Where is your sister, I need to talk to her" Stephanie said kicking Murphy clothes out of her way so she could make her way into the room.

"Uh" Murphy replied back as her eyes shot open

"If you can uh... you can hear, now where is your sister" Stephanie said sitting on her daughter's bed "Murphy baby, you need to clean up" Stephanie said noticing she was sitting next to a pile of clothes "I hope these are clean"

Murphy kicked her mom a little "Mommy get out"

"Excuse me" Stephanie said hitting her on the behind

"Please... mommy...please leave for me" Murphy said putting the pillow over her head

"Fine... I was hoping you would come with me, to pick up my new car"

"New car, for what"

"I don't know, I just wanted a new car" Stephanie said nonchalantly

"Well can I have the new one... I mean the one you bought last year." Murphy said rolling her eyes, her mother could be so spoiled sometimes

"Sure" Stephanie replied back to her

Murphy then shot up and started putting on her clothes. "Come on lets go"

Stephanie just laughed at her, anything that benefited Murphy, you can believe she would jump at the chance to do it. Stephanie and Murphy walked down the stairs when they saw Paul, Trey and Veronica.

"Look" Paul told Trey as they were in a desperate search for something that had to be important.

"What are yo two looking for" Stephanie asked them

"Some money" Trey told her "I think he took you up on your offer"

"What offer and who are you offering it to" Stephanie questioned as she looked at her husband suspiciously.

"Oh... he's talking about Kody, he gave him some money to leave Rory alone" Trey said nonchalantly as Paul smacked him in the back of his head " Ouch dad"

"Shut up then... it's not as bad as it sound beautiful" Paul said trying to flattering her

"Cut the... I'm sorry can you three leave right now" Stephanie asked the minors as they did so

"Wait am I in trouble" Paul said as his eyes became larger

"How dare you"

"That's the same thing Aurora said" Paul said laughing a little

"And you think this is funny... you think that allowing this boy out on the street is acceptable"

"Look I offered him money, which he obviously took... well unless Veronica is a thief... but he has a mother and father who most likely want him home... you trying to kidnap people children Steph, is going to lead you in jail."

"Paul... where is your daughter" Stephanie asked him putting two and two together

"Upstairs"

"Wrong... I had taken a look in her room and she was gone... and thanks to you, she's probably with big bad Kody" Stephanie said picking up a pillow and throwing it at him.

Meanwhile Kody and Aurora where just reaching Pittsburgh. "Come on slowpoke" Kody told Aurora, he couldn't wait until she met his mother and sister.

"Okay here I come" She said reaching for his hand. She was scared and nervous, she didn't know how Karen would react towards her.

"Stop shaking my mom will love you" Kody assured her

"Just like you said your dad would" Aurora said thinking about the enraged look Kurt Angle gave her, the day she had met him.

"Look he's an asshole, to tell you the truth" Kody said also thinking about that day

"Don't talk about your dad like that... impulse nobody is a bigger asshole then my daddy" Aurora said now thinking about her dad and then her mom.

"Come on princess, lets go met the queen" Kody said with a smile

"The queen huh"

"Yeah because if my mom is the queen then that means I'm Prince Charming" Kody told her as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it" Karen yelled through the other side of the door

"It's me mom"

"Me who"

"Kody"

"Kody..." Karen then swung the door open and grabbed her son in for a huge "Honey I missed you so much"

"I missed you too... I should have never chosen him over you mom" Kody admitted, the years without his mom was the worst. All Kurt did was drink and his addiction to pain killers was no better.

"I know honey... Kyra told me all about it... but Kody who is this"

"Oh, yeah this is my girlfriend Aurora"

"Aurora well aren't you pretty" Karen said as she motioned them in

"Thank you"

"So how long are you two staying"

"We don't know yet" Kody told her

"Well I'm sure Thanksgiving break doesn't last that long... so you guys must be heading back on Sunday" Karen said now sitting down.

"Well actually we planned on staying"

"Staying where" Karen looked between the two as Aurora's head dropped

"Here... for a few"

"Days... right" Karen said finishing what she thought his sentence was going to be

"No months actually"

"Why... I know you and your dad aren't getting alone but surely, you don't want to quit school and move her"

"No mom... I don't want to quit school... I just want to live with you" Kody said sincerely

"I talked to your dad the other day and he said he didn't know were you were at... and that he hadn't seen you in months, are you doing something illegal"

"Nooooooooooo... no mam'... I've been staying with Aurora and her parents"

"Oh... Aurora how old are you"

"I'm 17 as of now" Aurora told her

"Do your parents no your here"

"No mam'" Aurora said telling the truth she didn't want Karen's first impression of her to be that of a lair but as soon as she said that Kody's head dropped.

Karen then looked at her son and gave him a piece of her mind "Aurora honey I'm sorry but... who are your parents, do I know them"

"Aurora noooo" Kody said with a sigh

"Paul and Stephanie Levesque" Aurora said looking at Kody as his head dropped

"Oh my... Aurora call your parents and tell them to come get you and Kody if they will so that you two can go home" Karen said going to the kitchen to finish cooking.

"Sorry Kody"

"Don't worry about it... I just don't want to go back to Kurt's house" Kody said as he laid his head on her shoulder.

**I don't think I posted my stories in the same order but one thing for sure they all will be updated this week, so stay tuned... I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you all review thank you for reading.**


	12. My babies

**Hi everyone here is the new chapter I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing but my idea so I hope you all enjoy.**

"Come on" Paul said rushing Stephanie so that they could get Aurora home as soon as possible. Never in a million years would he have thought that one of his children would want to run away.

"Okay...okay here I come" Stephanie said putting on her jacket which had become more and more difficult as the months went by.

"We could have been gone a hour ago"

"Well, I'm sorry but I had to freshen up before I talk to the in laws" She replied as she laughed at the last part

"Does this amuse you" Paul said a bit shocked by his wife's up beat attitude. The look in his eyes were firery and she by his face he was not in a joking mood

"No... yes... yeah it does" Stephanie said being honest. Paul however just walked past her and that was the last time he would talk to her that day as they drove to Pennsylvania in silence. The ride back however was anything but.

"I can't believe you would just leave like that, you always say you want responsibility but yet you never take the chance to prove yourself at least to me you haven't" Paul yelled at his oldest daughter as his wife sat in the passenger seat with her head phones on.

"I wish you would just shut up" Aurora mumbled under her breath as Paul continued to yell for the rest of the ride home. He had embarrassed her in front of both of Kody's parents and now she had to sit in the car with him as he expressed his disappointment.

"Not only are you a theft but you run away from all of your problems, well Aurora I'm here to tell you that these days of you going out are over. I'm taking the car, the phone, hell I will take your bedroom door if I feel like it."

"I hate living with you"

"Well guess what Aurora life is hard. Not only are you grounded but you also got Murphy into trouble." Paul informed her. He was trying to see if she had any remorse for what she did but as he looked through the rear view mirror he saw a cold face. He then looked at his wife who was in her own little world. "Stephanie" Paul called out to her as her music still blasted isolating what her eldest daughter and husband were saying to one another. "STEPHANIE"

"WHAT" She replied back as she snatched the earphones off

"Can you please get through to your child. I'm sick of being the bad parent here"

"Paul, I have been the bad parent for seventeen years now. One day will not kill you." Stephanie told her husband but in reality it did kill apart of him to be so harsh with one of his girls. Trey was a boy he "could take it but his daughters were a lot different. He never wanted to be the disciplinarian because Stephanie had always been the one to put her foot down but now she acted as of non of this bothered her. "Are you serious Steph"

"Paul look I'm tired and if you don't want to handle the situation than I can but I will handle it when we get home because I'm not going to sit here for hours and argue with a seventeen year old" Stephanie told him as she put her head phones back on. It didn't make a difference rather she had them on o not because at that moment Paul knew he was no longer going to stoop to Aurora's level again. An hour passed before Paul pulled into their driveway.

"Get out Aurora and go in the living room until I get their" Paul told her as he broke the silence between them.

"I HATE YOU" Aurora said as tears exscaped her eyes and streamed down her cheeks like waterfalls

"And I hate you too" Paul replied as Stephanie slapped his arm "What"

"Aurora go in the living room, the three of us need to talk" Stephanie informed her as she did what was asked of her, while her parents followed. Stephanie was sick of this war her husband and daughter had going on, it was affecting everyone and it was becoming more and more ridicules.

"I'm done Aurora... I'm just done trying to please you when you could careless about the way your mother and I feel" Paul told her calmly as possible. He thought a lot about the situation in the car and he felt it was best if Stephanie handled it because he didn't know what he was going to say or do.

"Fine" Aurora said nonchalantly

"Is that all you have to say young lady" Stephanie asked her

"Yes"

"You see what I mean Steph... forget it, she's all yours" Paul told her as he simply walked out of the room

"Can I go now"

"No you can't" Stephanie told her softly. Over the years it was always Aurora that Stephanie

bragged the most about. Her first born, who had excellent grades and was going to the same collage she went to. Aurora who said at the age of three she wanted to do what mommy did, had turned into a disobedient and disrespectful teenager.

"Why not mom... I'm sleepy and Paul just gave me a lecture on the way here"

"Paul... who the hell do you think you are Aurora... he is your father and even if he lets you disrespect him, I will not allow it"

"Mom... please, I'm just tired right now... I'm sorry okay is that what you want to hear" Aurora said looking at her mother.

"Aurora you better change the tone in your voice because I am not the one to mess with."

"Mom I"

"Shut up because you have talked enough. I was worried sick about you and you have not even told me you were sorry."

"I just did" Aurora said about to cry once again

"No, you asked me was that what I wanted to hear. Look I'm sorry you can't move your boyfriend in, I'm truly sorry Kody is unhappy in his home but Aurora your dad is right he needs to go home."

"But why you saw that his mom or his dad didn't want him"

"Okay even if that is so, that doesn't give you the right to leave this house without telling us first. I'm sorry you can't have your way but that's the way it is." Stephanie told her calmly than before

"Then why is Trey's friend still here"

"Because that is a complete different story"

"How"

"That girl is pregnant by her father she literally has no where is safe to go"

"Oh but Kody's dad being a drug addict and brutally hitting Kody is okay" Aurora asked

"Look Kody's parents don't want him around us and we can get arrest for stealing these people's children"

"Oh so if these people call the police and say that Veronica was kidnapped by you and dad then she would have to go home."

"Aurora shut the hell up" Stephanie told her now getting upset. Aurora was acting like a real pain in the ass right now.

"What's the difference mom because I'm not seeing it"

"I don't have to explain anything to you young lady I'm the parent" Stephanie said pointing towards herself

"You and dad think I've been just having sex with Kody all this time that's the reason he can't stay right.

"Well to be honest yes"

"That is so wrong of you to think I'm some type of slut"

"Oh shut up Aurora acting as if you are the victim." Stephanie responded annoyed by Aurora trying to turn the tables around. She was manipulative and she got that honestly from both sides of the family. However Stephanie wanted to know one question."Are you active"

"WHAT"

"Are you active" Stephanie said repeating herself

"No mom"

"Are you sure"

"I'm positive" Aurora told her honestly

"If... you were to become active" Stephanie said as she stopped and looked at Murphy come into living room

"Aurora your back" Murphy replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Murphy come sit down, I need to talk to you to" Stephanie told her as Murphy sat down next to her older sister

"I thought I already had my punishment written in stone" Murphy said giving her mom the look.

"Murphy are you having sex"

"I plead the fifth" Murphy said as Aurora began to laugh

"Murphy are you serious" Stephanie asked as her eye widened

"What I said no comment" Murphy replied once again as Aurora laughed harder

"You know what I'm adding another month on to your punishment"

"For what, I didn't say anything" Murphy said as Stephanie stormed out of the room and up the stairs into her bedroom.

"So what happened" Paul asked as he saw her enter the room

"Both of your daughters are assholes, all they did was laugh at everything I said"

"Well welcome to my world" Paul commented "When did the roles change... I mean when did I become the bad guy"

"Trust me, we're both the bad guy... it just depends on the which one were dealing with" Stephanie told him as she landed face first onto the bed. She was tired and upset. "My babies are not babies anymore."

"Mom" Trey said walking in on cue

"Yes baby" Stephanie replied as she turned around to face him

"I don't feel to good"

"Come here baby" Stephanie said extending her arms. She then felt his head and neck. "Oh honey you have a fever, why don't you go and lay down and I will be there in a minute to give you a hot bowl of soup" Stephanie told her youngest as he went and did as she told him.

"I guess you still have one baby" Paul said with a chuckle

"Yeah and this little one too" Stephanie replied as she began to smirk "But right now I'm going to milk this until he gets better" Stephanie said jogging out of the room

**I know it could have been better. I hope you all enjoyed it at least please review it would be so nice and I also have Matchmaker, My Sasha, and The Real Housewives of the W.W.E coming out soon so please stay tuned to Paulluvssteph fanfiction.**


	13. When Paul is away

_**I own nothing but my idea... I hope you all like this chapter. I thought really hard about this and how I was going to present it. Not much of Paul in this chapter but when he does show up you will know it... I hope you all enjoy.**_

"Do you have everything packed" Stephanie asked Veronica

"Yes mam'"

"Okay well you have an hour before you need to be at the airport so you can come on down stairs when you get ready to eat and then we will leave"

"Okay" she said with a nod

Stephanie then walked into Trey's bed room "Sweetie do you want momma to bring you some breakfast or do you feel well enough to come and get it yourself"

"Yeah I can get it" He replied as he threw the covers off of him and got up to get out of bed "Ouch" he said grabbing his stomach as Stephanie rushed over to him

"You need to lay back down" Stephanie told him as she guided him to his bed

"Mom I'm fine"

"No you are not... I'm going to get your breakfast and bring it up" she said tucking him in and then feeling his forehead "Ad least your fever is gone down"

"Really" he asked a bit shocked

"Yeah... oh my poor baby" Stephanie said as she kissed his forehead "I'm going to be right back" she said walking out of the room and closing the door.

Trey then got up and ran into the bathroom where Aurora was. "Get out" he said as he continued to look back

"Trey get out of my face before I smack you" Aurora told her little brother as she began to blow dry her hair. Trey then grabbed her arm to turn the blow dryer towards his forehead "What the hell is wrong with you" she yelled as she cut it off "Trey you have one second to leave me alone or I'm going to tell mom your lying"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me brat" She said pushing him out the bathroom as Stephanie was walking up the stairs to see her do so

"AURORA ROSE" Stephanie yelled as Aurora rolled her eyes "Why would you do that when you know that he doesn't feel well"

"Mom he was bothering me"

"Momma it's okay... I'm fine" he said coughing a bit

"Come on handsome" Stephanie said as Trey struggled to get up for effect and then limped into his room. "Aurora, Murphy and I are going to drop Veronica off at the airport and wait for her plane"

"Okay" Aurora said

"Look after your brother... if he wants it he gets it" Stephanie said as she walked off.

An hour later Stephanie, Murphy, and Veronica where on their way to the airport. "Okay, you have my number right" Stephanie asked Veronica as they arrived at the airport

"Yes mam'"

"Call as soon as you land okay honey"

"I will... I promise" she said with a smile as Murphy got her things out the back of the car

"Here you go" Murphy said handing her her bag.

"Thanks again for everything" Veronica told Stephanie

"Veronica you are always welcomed" she told her as Veronica left to catch her plane

"Mom" Murphy said as she stood outside the car with the door opened

"What"

"Let me drive" she said with her lip poked out

"No"

"But why"

"Because this is your daddy's car and you know how he feels about his stuff... he's selfish" Stephanie told her

"But he doesn't have to know" Murphy said

"I don't know Murph"

"But mom"

"Murphy stop; I said no" Stephanie told her youngest daughter hoping that she would stop pressing her about the issue. Murphy was a lot like her father no was not in his vocabulary either.

"I bet if I was Aurora you would let me drive" she said slamming the front passenger side door and getting into the rear of the car

"Murphy are you really acting like this" Stephanie said as Murphy didn't say a word back "So now I have the silent treatment right" she asked as the car still remained silent "Fine"  
"Yes thank you mommy" Murphy said as she jumped out the car and ran to the drivers side and waited for Stephanie to get out the car before the both took their respective seats and then Murphy his the rode.

"Trey I'm about to go" Aurora called from the front door as Kenyon blew the horn for the forth time

"Wait where are you going" he asked

"Out" Aurora replied back

"Duh but where"

"I'm going with Kenyon to the mall"

"Okay but what do I tell mom when she comes back"

"She won't come back... she's going to drop Murphy off then go to the office" Aurora said walking out the door finally

"Uh she's so stupid" Trey said to himself as he went and texted his friend on the phone

**Trey: You can come over my everybody is gone now**

**Jamie: Even Veronica**

**Trey: Yeah everybody I'm here alone all by myself**

**Jamie: Good here I come**

Trey then picked up the phone to call his mom

**Stephanie: Hello**

**Trey: Hey mommy**

**Stephanie: Hey baby what's wrong**

**Trey: Nothing I was just wondering when will you be back **

**Stephanie: Aw you miss me... Murphy watch out**

Stephanie said as Murphy was almost about to run over an old women "Stop the car Murphy"

"But mom"

"STOP THE CAR" Stephanie yelled as Murphy hit another car

**Trey: Mom are you okay**

**Stephanie: Yeah I'm fine but your sister is going to get her ass kicked in a minute**

**Trey: Mom when are you coming back**

**Stephanie: Trey let me call you back okay**

She said as she hung up the phone. He was suppose to be sick so if he had company while his parents were out he would get in big trouble. At the same time his dad was at the office and his mom would most likely be going there too.

"What am I going to do" Stephanie said as she looked at the damage caused by her daughter's recklessness

"Well I..."

"Shut up" Stephanie replied interrupting her as she got her information ready

"Dammit" The guy whose car was hit replied

"Mom here he comes"

"Who the hell drives into a parked car"

"I'm sorry sir... I" Stephanie replied while turning around to face the angry man in front of her "Eric"

"Stephanie"

"Wow you look great" Stephanie replied to her once competition

"Me no, now you look wonderful"

"Thanks" Stephanie smiled at the man she once loth but secretly had a crush on

"uh um" Murphy allowed to slip her lips

"Oh Eric this is my daughter Aurora" Stephanie said as the continued to smile at each other

"My name is not Aurora" Murphy said nudging her mother with her elbow

"Oh sorry Trey... I mean Murphy" she said with the last word being drawn out

"It's nice to meet you Murphy" Eric replied holding his hand out

"I don't know you, you might have germs" Murphy replied as Stephanie nudged her with her elbow as well.

"Well Eric I'm sorry for this incident... just let me give you our insurance information and I just prey you won't tell who was driving the car" Stephanie said allowing her eyes to plead for him not to.

"Of course I won't"

"Oh thank you so much okay just let me write this down" Stephanie said

"Mom who is this dude" Murphy ask

"Murphy shut up, I'm highly upset with you. Now we might lose our insurance and more"

"What... how"

"Murphy we have reported two accidents in the last eight months and one was just three months ago this will be our third..." Stephanie said which made Murphy sad.

She felt like she was being blamed well she knew she was being blamed but it still made her feel sad to know that both of her parents were going to be upset at her'

"Okay Murphy wait in the car until I get this settled" she told her as Murphy did as she was told

Stephanie then walked over to Eric with the information "Sorry about that she was just excited to drive and when her dad took her it didn't go well so I..."

"So you decided to let go off the robe a little and teach her so he would think she was mature enough to drive"

"Yeah something like that... she's just careless right now and I try to tell her to be a defensive driver but if she continues to not listen to the person with the license then she's not getting that car she wants next July" Stephanie told him as he smirked at her

"Look Steph" Eric said putting a hand on her shoulder as he spoke "How about we just forget about the insurance company and handle this ourselves, I mean I have the money and I know you do plus no one is hurt"

"Eric are you serious"

"Yes"

"Oh thank you" Stephanie said hugging him with glee "You just don't know how much this means to me"

"No problem but under one condition" Eric said

"What"

"You have dinner with me tomorrow"

"So have you ever french kissed before" Jamie asked Trey

"No" He said as the two sat on the living room couch

"Well let me show you how it's done" Jamie replied leaning forth as their lips meet

The two kissed for what seemed like an eternity. It felt right to Trey and even more who he was kissing couldn't be anymore perfect. The two kissed so long they failed to notice Paul standing in the doorway.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" He yelled which startled the two.

Trey looked like a deer caught in headlights as his friend rushed out of the room and then the house.

"Dad I didn't know you were coming home" he said nervously

"And I didn't know you liked kissing boys" Paul replied back

_**Okay I hope you all liked this chapter I didn't know how some of you would feel about this but all reviews are accepted. So please review I have a new chapter in mind for this story so your reviews will hopefully show me what directions I should take and suggestions are also good. Thanks I hope you enjoyed**_


	14. When Paul is away 2

**I own nothing but my idea... I hope you all enjoy**

Aurora came into the house with her hands full of shopping bags. She had been out in all of the madness for the black Friday shopping specials. She barely made it into the house but somehow she managed to open the door and close it again.

"Where have you been" Paul said sitting on the steps with his head held down

"Shopping with Kenny. Since he was in town, we decided to hang out and do some Christmas shopping" she said explaining herself. She had gotten Christmas presents for everyone and even got one for each of their pets. "Do you want to see what I got for Grandma Pat" she said knowing his mom was his soft spot.

"First of all, when you are on punishment you do not leave this house. You do not lie to me and you do not invite people over when I am not around; am I understood."

"Yeah I guess" She replied back rolling her eyes

"What the hell you mean you guess"

"I mean I guess... whatever you say" she said walking past him on the stairs

"Three more weeks" he said looking back down. He was ready for a screaming contest because Aurora was a lot like her mother and he knew she was royally pissed

"WHAT... Why"

"Do you really want to act as if you don't know why Aurora"

"Dad I have been on punishment since the car wreak back in July... it's November"

"Well start acting responsible then... and stop being disrespectful"

"Disrespectful" she said not believing that he was being like this "Whatever I bet mom has something to say about this"

"Excuse me" He said finally looking up and then tilting his body sideways to look at her "Four weeks"

"WHAT"

"Five weeks... try me" he said looking into her teary eyes "Respect me"

"How can I when I hate you" she said before storming up the stairs

Soon after Stephanie had a similar problem with Murphy as they came into the house.

"Leave me alone" Murphy yelled as she marched past her dad and up the stairs

"MURPHY CLAIRE... MURPHY... DO NOT IGNORE ME" Stephanie yelled from the bottom of the step "MURPHY... Paul tell her to come down stairs" Stephanie said turning her attention to her husband

"Whatever" he said finally getting up and walking away from her. He had so much on his mind it was scary. His eldest daughter was constantly disobeying his orders and his son... well he didn't want to think about what he had seen his son doing. Then to top it all off now Murphy had an attitude.

"Excuse you... did you not hear me" Stephanie replied walking behind him

"Steph not now... I don't feel well" he said as he held his heart. "My chest hurts baby"

That was all Stephanie need to hear before she ran to his side. "What about your arm"

"No just my chest" he said looking into her eyes

"I'm calling the ambulance" she said getting her phone out

"No... I just need some water baby please get me some water" Paul told her as she ran to the kitchen. His chest felt heavy and his eyes where blurry and feeling red. He was scared not he was terrified. It felt like his world was spinning out of control and all he could see was his family making a fool of him. Suddenly he broke down to his knees and began to weep as Stephanie ran in with his water.

"Baby are you okay" she asked as his cry got louder and all of the kids came out of their rooms "Paul" she said bending down besides him as he pushed her away

"Stay the fuck away from me" he whispered so only she could hear him. He was very well aware that his kids where standing at the top of the step listening if they hadn't made their way down to the living room yet.

"Mom" Murphy said as Paul began to lay flat on the floor and Stephanie keep her distance away but just enough for him to know she was there

"Murphy not now"

"What do you mean not now... what is going on with dad" Murphy asked the question that her siblings wanted to know as well

"I don't know" she said honestly making sure she looked at all of her children "Call the paramedics"

Aurora was right on it as Trey stood on the steps. 5 minutes later the ambulance was there to take his temperature and check him out properly

"Mrs. Levesque... Mr. Levesque does not want to go to the hospital" one EMT told her "Is this okay with you"

"No it's not... I need to know what the hell had happened to him" she replied. It scared the hell out of her and her children. He had screamed that he wanted to die... that he was ready. "I need a condition to label this... I need for you all to take him"

"Well mam' he is an adult so"

"Let me talk to him" she said making her way over to the ambulance where he was sitting a bit nervous that all these people had their eyes on him "Baby you need to go get cheaked out"

"I just want to go to bed" he said honestly "Where is my truck by the way"

"Never mind that... my concern is you not some replaceable truck" she said sitting next to him as she began to fiddle in his hair "I love you"

"I love you too" he said looking down as she brought his head up with her index finger on his chin

"Look at me" she told him as he did so "If something is wrong with you Paul we should know. We have children that have that right and I'm your pregnant wife... we have so many memories we still have to make"

"I know babe" he said looking away from her again

"So are you going to go"

"Are you going to ride with me" he replied back still looking down

"Of course I will" she responded back putting her hands into his so that they could entwine which caused him to smile at his wife of twenty years. "Awww look at my baby" she said in a mocking tone

"As he pulled her closer for a passionate kiss" their kiss was interrupted by their three kids coming to join them.

"So are you two leaving" Murphy asked

"Yeah but I don't want any of you out of this house while we are gone" Stephanie told the three

Paul noticed how uncomfortable and sad Trey looked. Aurora and Murphy looked concern but Trey looked weaker than his sisters. He looked extremely sad as if he himself was going to have a breakdown.

"Aye Trey" Paul said as the two made contact "Whatever is wrong with me is not your fault... do not blame this on yourself"

"Yes sir" he said while nodding his head. He still felt extremely gloomy

"Well daddy I'm sorry about earlier" Aurora replied

"No I'm sorry I should have handled that differently" he said as he held his arms open for her and in the first time for months Paul had hugged his princess. As they hugged Aurora could feel his arms getting tighter as if he didn't want to let her go and honestly she didn't want to let her daddy go either.

"Well I'm sorry too dad" Murphy replied as Stephanie gave her a look

"About what" he asked

"Oh nothing" she understood what her mom was mouthing to her "Just that whatever I do or what ever you find out about what I did... then you would not or will not be mad" Murphy said rambling

"Mr and Mrs. Levesque are you two ready to go" One EMT asked the couple

"Yeah we're ready" Paul replied

"Aurora... we might need to call you when they release your dad... DO NOT LEAVE AURORA" Stephanie said making herself very clear

"Yes mam'... I'm not" Aurora said looking at them innocently which this year alone proved that she wasn't

Paul and Stephanie rode away as the kids were left at home on their own. As soon as they entered the house Aurora's eyes feel on her brother.

"What happened"

"None of your business" Trey told her

"It is my business... because whatever you did got me yelled at earlier and is most likely the reason dad was rolling on the floor crying" Aurora said sticking her finger in his chest as he pushed her off of him

"You deserved that... your ass should have stayed at home anyway like I told you to do"

"Does it look like I answer to you"

"No you answer to nobody but Kody... everything you bought is most likely something for him or yourself because you are a selfish ass bitch" Trey replied which got him a slap from Murphy

"Don't ever talk to my sister that way" Murphy told him

"You better keep your hands off of me"

"Or what... your going to tell mommy" Aurora chimed in

"Shut up" He told her as he ran to his room

"Stop crying like a little girl" Aurora yelled as Murphy just shock her head walked away.

**So I hoped you all liked this chapter please review I would really love that. Thanks for reading**


End file.
